Talk:Pokémon Egg
Egg Gender Is the gender of hatched pokemon determined for an egg, or is it being generated while the egg is hatchig? :It is most likely a random gender, or set on a variable so that the gender is the same likely-hood as catching a pokémon of that gender would be. ::Does breeding a pokemon with Ditto affect the gender of hatched pokemon? :I don't know. I hardly ever breed pokémon. ::The other thing is, if I want a specified gender, do I have to make the whole process from the beginning, or just save and load before i receive the egg from the day care old man? :You can certainly try saving before you receive the egg, as I said, I think it's set on a variable, so it may or may not be different every-time. :::As for now i hatch only male hatches. :::When I received female Eevee from Bill I bred it five times with Ditto and I got 5 male Eevees. :::I try breeding male with ditto... :::But when I bred Jigglypuff, Jynx and Pkachu i got female preevolutions, thus it might be just a variable number, but I don't know at which point it is generated... SF01 (talk) 17:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Is there anything wrong with getting male breeds? ::::::Technically no, but I'm trying to figure how to ger female, beside, from the beggining I catch only female and in other version I catch only male, with the exception for male- and female-only pokemon. ::I would attempt breading a male Eevee with the Ditto, and see if that works. ::::I may try, but I have already breed female Pikachu with ditto and I hatched female Pichu. ::Like I said, its most likely on a variable, and it will eventually be different. ::::I tried male with ditto, and male hatched, thus it must be variable and ditto or gender of pokemon which is bred with ditto does not affect the process. ::I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 18:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::What the hell? ::::How dare you alter my words? :::::Oh, it's an unsigned post, next time sign your posts. ::::I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 18:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have a right not to sign my creations, show me where it is written in rules of wikia.com to sign somebody's posts. If someone really wants to know who made what, there is an option called "History of edits". ::::I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 18:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please could you two stop with undoing and adding constantly because this is causing a edit war. Also SF01 Blugo has right, he does that because you didn't sign, signing is the best one of the important thing to do around wiki, of course you also got a point because none of the policies stating that you have to sign after leaving a message, but he does that because it is easier to respond to you faster by using your username. Hopefully both of you will stop with this. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :The thing is I don't like when someone bumps and corrects me. :I left it once, and this should be enough to know who is writing. :And if you want to do such actions which violate freedo of speech, specify it in the rules of usage of wikia.com. anonymous (talk) 19:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::... :::You don't know what sarcasm is...SF01 (talk) 20:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :... ::Seriously, then you also dislike it when you make a mistake in spelling and someone corrects it and you will undo the correction with no reason. I am not a person who "do such actions which violate freedo of speech" I am more a person to knock sense to peoples about be treating a fair way around wikia. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually that one was on purpose, I wanted to check how far the censorship can go. SF01 (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Don't do such thing ever again, doing such kinds of movements in talking to the wrong editor can cause conflicts. Anyway hopefully you understand the reason why Blugo was doing something like that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem, always try to write correctly and keep capitalisation and marks but since I don't have english as my default language, almost every word is underlined in red, some errors might get unnoticed by me. :::Nevertheless I usually don't write things I would like to leave unsigned by me, but he could notify me first, so I would remember to put those four tildes. SF01 (talk) 21:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, now I understand it why you did it. Thanks for understanding. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::"Guys this are a spiderman thread now." Anyways, this seems to be taken care of? No? :::Yes slay, I took care of the situation. It started with some misunderstanding and I tried to solve it through talking. Anyway I've should taken care of this situation to his talk page. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreeable. Do know why Blugo signed? I don't really see any comments from Blugo. :::No, I absolutely have no any idea why he did that? Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Bought?? Can Eggs be bought? In the anime, I remember Jessie and James disguised as egg sellers. Also, the picture for the Pichu egg looks like it's in some shop. Llama llama llama! (talk) 07:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) - Hmm, i'm just going to say no they can never be brought it's just team rockets plans to steal pokemon so no, Also no that episode was when May got her Eevee egg i think it was hatching? or she received it? it wasn't in a shop it was a day-care? Anyway that's what i think. Luna Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:51, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Two Parents? It's stated in the anime that an egg, upon hatching, will imprint upon the first thing it sees, thinking this is its mother. So what if an egg were to see two people at the same time? Would it think both of them were its parents? Or would it think the very first person it sees is its mother? Llama llama llama! (talk) 20:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC)